MY ANSWER IS (G)YOU
by Syahayaff
Summary: #MEANIE #TRIANGLE #LOVE #FRIENDSHIP #SEVENTEEN #MINGYU #WONWOO #HOSHI #SEOKMIN


TITTLE : MY "ANSWER" IS (G)YOU

-…-  
Suatu hari,terdapat 3 orang anak lelaki yang saling bersahabat. Persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak mereka kelas 10. Mereka duduk dibangku yang berdekatan dan berjejer ke belakang. Mereka adalah Mingyu, Hoshi, dan si pendiam, Wonwoo.

Mereka pergi kemanapun selalu bersama. Hingga suatu ketika,ikatan tali persahabatan mereka merenggang sejak kejadian itu, diawal kelas 12 semester 2.

.-.  
Wonwoo,Mingyu dan Hoshi tengah duduk bersila dan melingkar di sebuah taman yang sepi didekat sekolahnya. "Wonwoo,saksikan ini ya!" ujar Mingyu semangat. "Hmm." Jawab Wonwoo dan tersenyum tipis.  
Mingyu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari tas nya,  
"Hoshi-ah, sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Aku nyaman denganmu dan aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Seketika wajah senyum Wonwoo berubah menjadi muram. Ia tersentak kaget . Sudah lama ia memendam rasa pada Mingyu,tetapi ia memikirkan persahabatan mereka jadi ia hanya memendam sendiri. Tapi ternyata kini dia menembak Hoshi.  
" aku juga menyukaimu. Ya! Aku mau Mingyu!" jawab Hoshi yang kemudian memeluk Mingyu didepan mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berpura-pura tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.  
"Selamat ya. Aku harap Mingyu bahagia." "Hah? Mingyu saja woo?" jawab Hoshi sambil mencolek Wonwoo dengan maksud bergurau.  
"Ehh.. Hmm maksudku Mingyu dan Hoshi. Mian" jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman memaksa.  
"Kalian berduaanlah disini. Aku ingin pulang dulu. " Ujar Wonwoo sambil berdiri lalu membungkuk kemudian pergi sambil menyandang tasnya dengan sebelah pundak. "Hati-hati ya!" ucap Mingyu namun tak Wonwoo gubris.  
Setelah berjalan cukup jauh,ia mulai meneteskan air matanya lalu menyekanya. Hatinya terasa amat sakit. Ada sedikit penyesalan dibenaknya.

Wonwoo's Today ep 1(22.02.2015) :  
Kalau tau begini, kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku mengatakannya? Sekarang? Persahabatan kita bagaimana? Lalu aku sendirian? Aku harus tegar? Tidak,aku tak peduli perasaanku. Kalian bahagiapun bagiku sudah cukup.

-..-  
"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapin ujian praktek. Untuk itu bapak akan memberi tugas kelompok kepada kalian. Tugasnya adalah bentuk kelompok dari 3-5 orang,lalu kalian buat sebuah lagu hasil karya kalian sendiri. Kalian punya waktu 2minggu untuk bersiap-siap. Silahkan sekarang kalian bentuk kelompok lalu berikan daftar nama kelompoknya pada bapak." ujar guru musik dikelas. "Gimana nih gyang?(panggilan sayang Hoshi untuk Mingyu)" Hoshi berbalik kebelakang menghadap Mingyu.  
"Ntah shy.(panggilan sayang Mingyu untuk Hoshi." Jawab Mingyu lalu berbalik kebelakang menghadap Wonwoo.  
"Apa?" Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu dan Hoshi. "Kelompok." Jawab Mingyu diiring Hoshi yang berbisik menyebut angka tiga sambil membuat angka tiga dengan jarinya(?).  
"Pulang sekolah ya." . Mingyu dan Hoshi pun mengangguk.

.-.  
"Kemana mereka? Katanya pergi duluan ke taman? Sekarang aku sudah disini tapi mereka taka da. Sudah setengah jam aku disini. Telefonku tak diangat,pesanku tak dibalas." Gumam Wonwoo sambil menendang sebuah kerikil didepannya. Lalu ia duduk disebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang sambil menunggu Mingyu dan Hoshi.  
Sejam kemudian…  
"Kemana saja kalian? Kenapa lama? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" ucap Wonwoo dalam benaknya,ia takmau berbicara karena ia takmau bertengkar.  
"Kalian habis darimana hmm?" Tanya wonwo menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.  
"Habis makan ice cream. Oh iya aku lupa mengajakmu haha." Ucap Hoshi sambil tertawa. Wonwoo hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya. Lalu tersenyum,mencoba memahami.  
"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu yang kemudian duduk disamping Wonwoo.  
"Kalian sibuk tidak?" Tanya Wonwoo.  
"Sibuk pacaran hahaha" jawab Hoshi sambil tertawa. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mencoba sabar dan tersenyum. Mingyupun menoel Hoshi.  
"Ssstt diam shy. Terserah kau saja woo." Jawab Mingyu.  
"Yasudah, aku saja yang buat tapi pakai bahasa jepang ya." Jawab Wonwoo. Hoshi kaget karena ia bisa berbahasa jepang dan tak menyangka Wonwoo akan membuatnya dengan bahasa itu. "Tapi kan aku tidak bisa bahasa jepang?"  
"Tak usah khawatir. Yang penting jadi" Jawab Wonwoo tersenyum.  
"Yasudah,ayo gyu kita pulang." Ucap Hoshi sambil menarik manja tangan Mingyu. Mingyupun mengangguk. "Bye Wonwoo~" ucap Hoshi. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
"Hati-hati ya." Sambung Mingyu.  
"Mingyanggyang ayo pulang isshh~" ucap Hoshi manja sambil berjalan dan menarik tangan Mingyu. Merekapun pergi berjalan pulang. Wonwoo yang masih tertinggal disitu mencoba duduk tenang dan diam sejenak.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 2 (23.02.2015) : Mereka merencanakan sesuatu? Mereka berubah? Hoshi terlihat (sok) imut /eh. Biasanya kemana-mana selalu mengajakku. Janjian selalu tepat waktu. Pulang juga bersamaku. Sekarang aku ditinggal sendirian. Senyumin aja~ -…-  
! Day 1 ! (Pertarungan menuju praktek dimulai)  
*dalam kelas pada jam istirahat*  
"Wonwoo,sudah sampai mana lirikmu?" Tanya Mingyu yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo senyum-senyum melihat Mingyu hingga ia melamun.  
"Wonwoo ah? Hey?" sambung Mingyu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan muka Wonwoo. Seketika ia bangun dari lamunannya. "E..eh a…duh hari ini ku buat." Jawab Wonwoo rusuh/?. Tibalah seorang namja merengek seperti anak kecil disamping Mingyu. "Mingyu mana pesananku?" "Eh.. apa? Aku lupa mian." Jawab Mingyu menunduk. "Yasudah sana!" ucap Hoshi sambil mendorong Mingyu hingga menabrak meja yang ada didepannya. "K D R T" ucap Wonwoo cengo.  
"Hah? KDRT?" jawab Mingyu sambil ngakak.  
"eh. Salah ngomong hehe" jawab Wonwoo nyengir lalu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 3 (24.02.2015) : didepanku dia manly,dibelakangku dia merengek seperti anak-anak, dialah Hoshi. Mingyu ah, seandainya kau tahu. :)) Bagiku, di sana hanya ada satu jawaban Sampai kapanpun aku ingin melindungi dirimu (inspirasi yang ku dapat hari ini)

! Day 2 ! *Sepulang sekolah didekat gudang*  
"Mingyu, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian menghampirinya yang tengah duduk diatas meja belakang gudang. "Kenapa kau menunduk?" sambung Wonwoo kemudian mengangkat dagu Mingyu agar ia mendongak.  
"Kau sedih? Kenapa?" sambung Wonwoo lagi lalu ia duduk disebelah Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah muram. Lalu Wonwoo merangkulnya.  
"Hoshi kemana hmm? Dia sakit? Dia tidak memberitahuku." Tanya Wonwoo.  
"Hmm dia sakit karena hujan-hujanan kemarin. Asmanya kambuh. Sekarang dia dirumah sakit." Jawab Mingyu.  
"Jangan sedih begitulah. Ayo kita pergi menjenguk Hoshi." Ucap Wonwoo lalu melepaskan rangkulan dan berdiri dihadapannya. Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.-.  
*Sesampainya dirumah sakit,mereka langsung pergi ke kamar Hoshi di ruang 143*  
"Ketuklah pintunya." Suruh Wonwoo. Mingyupun mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. Iapun masuk bersama Wonwoo.  
"Mingyanggg~~ kyaaa~~" jawab Hoshi yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dan bersandar ke dinding. Hoshi langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya,menyambut pelukan hangat dari Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya. Wonwoo memukul-mukul dadanya lalu pura-pura batuk. Hoshi dan Mingyu pun langsung melepaskan pelukan. "Kenapa Mingyu?" Tanya Hoshi heran. "Tidak tadi aku sedang makan permen lalu tersedak." Jawab Wonwoo yang nyengir. "Mingyu-ah aku rindu padamu~~" ucap Hoshi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu gemas. Mingyu memegang kedua tangan Hoshi yang mencubitnya.  
"Imutnya~~ Aku juga merindukanmu." "Da…Darah… infusan.. aaaa.." jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata. Ia melihat darah naik di infusan Hoshi mungkin akibat tangan Hoshi yang bergerak-gerak. "PERAWAAATT~~~~" teriak Mingyu.  
"A.. Aku pulang duluan! Annyeong!" ucap Wonwoo lalu langsung kabur dari ruangan itu. Ia langsung bergegas pulang. Ia lega karena jadi ada alas an untuknya pergi dari tontonan drama Mingyu-Hoshi itu.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 4 (25.02.2015) : Hoshi sakit dan Mingyu merasa kesepian. Padahalkan ada aku. Oh iya aku lupa,aku hanya sahabatnya kkk~ Inspirasi yang ku dapat hari ini :  
:)) Apa yang bisa menusukku dengan kesedihan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya?  
Perasaan hangat yang tak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata ini Adalah yang pertama bagiku Tapi, kau tidak tahu Seperti angin yang bertiup saja

-..-  
! DAY 3 !

*Dibelakang gudang sepulang sekolah,Wonwoo tengah duduk dan bersandar*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" teriak Wonwoo ditengah sepi.  
"Aku ingin pulang! Tapi ini begitu sakit! Sahabatku hilang! Aku kesepian!" lanjut Wonwoo. Ia tengah merasakan sakit karena semakin hari kedua sahabatnya itu semakin mesra dan berani bermesraan dihadapannya. Ia pun berbalik badan lalu menonjok-nonjokkan tangannya ditembok. Ia melihat tangan kanannya itu membiru. Setelah berhenti sejenak,iapun baru merasakan sakit. "Kenapa aku begini? Ini bukan aku. Awww" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Ia langsung bergegas pulang kerumah lalu mengkompres tangannya.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 5 (26.02.2015) : Mingyu, Aku mah bisa apa~ (Tambahan lirik hari ini)  
:)) Demi suatu saat nanti, bila ada cinta Hingga hari itu tiba, terus begini pun tak mengapa Saat hatimu terasa akan hancur Seperti takdir, akan kuulurkan tangan ini

-..- ! DAY 4 !  
*Sepulang sekolah,dikelas masih ada Wonwoo yang duduk disudut ruangan. Sedangkan disebrangnya,tepat disudut ruangan dihadapannya, terdapat Mingyu dan Hoshi yang tengah berduaan*

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dan Hoshi. Mingyu mencium pipi Hoshi. Hoshi menggigit tangan Mingyu. Mingyu kesakitan dan teriak "Aw.. sakit" lalu Hoshi mengelap tangan Mingyu yang digigitnya lalu mencium balik pipi Mingyu. Wonwoo berpura-pura membaca buku sambil sesekali melirik ke hadapan mereka berdua. Wonwoo menguping pembicaraanan Hoshi dan Mingyu yang tengah berbisik.

Hoshi mendekatkan mukanya pada Mingyu.  
"Jauhi Wonwoo,sekarang kau milikku! Paham?" bisik Hoshi.  
"Chagiya~ Wonwoo,Aku dan Kau dari dulu bersahabat,apa kau tak ingat?" Jawab Mingyu yang juga berbisik. "Tapi kan?!" "Sebentar lagi kita lulus,kita juga kan masih sekelompok dengannya. Kita tak mungkin menjauhinya. Kasihan dia. Dia tetap sahabatku shy" "Kau membelanya berarti? Oh gitu." Jawab Hoshi yang langsung mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. Mingyu menarik tangan Hoshi, "Kau kenapa jadi jahat begini? Aku tetap milikmu tapi kan Wonwoo…." "Sudahlah!" putus Hoshi sambil menarik tangannya lalu pergi.

Wonwoo sebenarnya mendengar bisikkan tapi iya berpura-pura memakai headset agar dianggap tak mendengarnya. Mingyu yang ditinggal pergi oleh Hoshi hanya bisa melamun sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Huh." Teriak Mingyu. Wonwoo pun menghampiri Mingyu,berpura-pura tidak tahu.  
"Kau tak ikut pulang dengan Hoshi?" Tanyanya.  
"Hmm." Jawab Mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepala.  
"Yang benar? Cerita saja padaku. Kau ada masalah dengannya hmm?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi ,lalu ia duduk disebelah Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu hanya meggelengkan kepalanya lagi.  
"Kau tak mau cerita kepadaku? Hmm Yasudah." Ujar Wonwoo ,lalu ia memeluk Mingyu. "Gomawoyo~" ucap Mingyu sambil membalas pelukan.  
"Ayo kita pulang?" ajak Wonwoo lalu ia mengambil tasnya dan tas Mingyu.  
"Ayolah~ haha" ucap Wonwoo sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Mingyu. Mingyupun berdiri lalu tersenyum dan mereka pulang berdua.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 6 (27.02.2015) : Aku tak menyangka semenjak Hoshi berpacaran dengan Mingyu, Dia jadi egois. Aku dilupakannya. Aku tak apa. Aku senang hari ini bisa memeluk Mingyu lagi selayaknya dulu saat masih bersahabat. Eh hari ini tetap bersahabat sampai kapanpun kkk~ Aku dapat sesuatu hari ini :  
:)) Di hadapan mata itu, terkadang Tampak pemandangan yang menyedihkan Tak ada rasa nyaman Aku ingin memeluk orang yang gemetaran itu Mengapa kau sendirian (bahkan saat ini)  
Berdiri menantang angin?

-..-  
! DAY 5 !

*Hari libur,Mingyu,Hoshi dan Wonwoo tengah berkumpul di taman*  
"Wonwoo-ah, sudah sampai mana liriknya?" Tanya Mingyu. "Aku janji 2 hari lagi pasti selesai. Tanggal 2 akan ku berikan pada kalian. " jawab Wonwoo sambil menebarkan senyuman.  
"Tidak perlu bantuan kan?" Tanya Hoshi. Seketika menusuk hati Wonwoo tapi ia tetap menebarkan senyuman lalu mengangguk.  
"Ya.. Yasudah ya. Aku dan Mingyu pergi dulu. Hati-hati Wonwoo~" ucap Hoshi yang kemudian menarik tangan Mingyu.  
"Ya,Hati-hati." Jawab Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ta… Tapi kan kita baru kesini?" Tanya Mingyu pada Hoshi yang tengah menarik tangannya. Tapi Hoshi tak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengelus dada dan mencoba berlapang dada saja.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 7 (28.02.2015) : Aku sudah tidak penting. Aku hanya dianggap angin bagi Hoshi. Angin yang bisa dirasakan tapi tak terlihat keberadaannya. Tapi dengan melihat Mingyu sebentar saja hatiku sudah cukup hangat.  
Tambahan hari ini :  
:)) Sekarang, angin sedang berkata padaku Demi suatu saat nanti, bila ada cinta Hingga hari itu tiba, terus begini pun tak mengapa Saat hatimu terasa akan hancur Seperti takdir, akan kuulurkan tangan ini

! DAY 6 !

*Diruang kelas pada jam istirahat*

"Hoy!" teriak Mingyu yang mengejutkan Wonwoo yang tengah melamun.  
"Ha..Hai" jawab Wonwoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Sendirian aja." Jawab Mingyu yang langsung duduk disebelah Wonwoo.  
"Hoshi kemana? Biasanya kan bersamamu." Tanya Wonwoo sambil melirik Mingyu sekilas.  
"Kalau ada kau,kenapa aku harus bersamanya?" jawab Mingyu sambil mencolek Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kaget.  
"Ha… A… apa?" pipi Wonwoo memerah sambil nyengir(?). "Tampar aku tampar aku" gumam Wonwoo dalam hati.  
"Ahh tidak,aku hanya bercanda. Hehe" ucap Mingyu dengan tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Terasa sedikit sesak dalam benak Wonwoo,ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Pipi Wonwoo yang memerah mulai memudar.  
"Oh haha." Jawabnya sambil mengikuti Mingyu tertawa.  
"Kau terlihat begitu manis saat tertawa,tapi aku tahu hatimu tengah sakit kan? Hoshi sedang bersama Seokmin. Memangnya aku tak tahu." Gumam Wonwoo dalam benaknya sambil memandangi wajah Mingyu dan tersenyum.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mingyu.  
"Hm.. tidak hehe." Jawab Wonwoo sambil sedikit tertawa. "Besok aku berikan ya liriknya dan kita mulai bisa latihan." Sambungnya.  
"Hmm.." jawab Mingyu mengangguk.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 8 (01.03.2015) :)) "Ada cinta yang hanya bisa kuberikan padamu Tertawa tanpa mengetahui apapun itu tak mengapa Bagiku, di sana hanya ada satu jawaban Akan kujauhkan rasa sakit itu supaya tak melukaimu"

Liriknya sudah selesai! Sekarang aku akan mengubahnya dalam bahasa jepang. Kkk~~ . Akupun sudah membuat chord gitarnya! Hwaiting~~

-..-  
! DAY 7 !  
*di kelas menjelang pulang sekolah*  
Disudut kelas yang telah sepi,terlihat Wonwoo,Mingyu dan Hoshi sedang duduk bersila dan melingkar dilantai. "Wonwoo-ah, sudah jadi liriknya?" Tanya Hoshi diiringin senyuman.  
"Sudah. Ini" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan 3lembar kertas berisi lirik yang dibuatnya lalu membagikannya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.  
"Ah~ aku tidak mengerti." ucap Mingyu yang tengah membacanya. Lalu Hoshi yang pintar bahasa jepang ini membacanya.

.

.

.  
ANSWER

(Wonwoo) Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer Eien ni kimi wo mamoritainda

(Wonwoo) Chikaku ni iru sore dake de Mune wo kurushiku saseru mono wa nan darou?  
(Mingyu) Kotoba de wa tsutawaranai konna Atsui kimochi wa hajimetenanda (Wonwoo) Demo kimi wa shiranai (Zutto)  
(Hoshi) Kaze ga tada fuiteru dake

(All) Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki Unmei no youni kono te nobasou

(Mingyu) Sono manazashi no mukou ni wa toki ni Kanashii keshiki mieru hi mo aru (Hoshi) Nagusame ja umerarenai sonna Furueru kata wo dakishimetai yo (Mingyu) Naze kimi wa hitori de (Ima mo)  
(Wonwoo) Kaze ni tachimukau no darou?

(All) Boku ga iru koto kizukanakute mo Ryoute wo hirogete BARIA ni narou Kimi no kizutsuke kurushimeru mono Boku ga migawari ni subete ukeyou

(Hoshi) Kaze ni ima oshierareta

(Wonwoo) Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii (Mingyu)Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki Unmei no youni kono te nobasou

(Hoshi)Ataeru dake no ai ga arunda Nanimo shirazu ni hohoemeba ii (All)Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer Kizukasetakunai setsunasa no kyori

"Wonwoo, ini lirik kau dapat darimana?" Tanya sinis Hoshi.  
"D..d..dari anime yang ku tonton lah!" jawab Wonwoo.  
Hoshipun mendekati Wonwoo hingga mukanya persis berhadapan dengan telinga Wonwoo lalu berbisik,  
"Bukan,Mingyu?" Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun,Wonwoo membalas bisikkan itu, "Mana ngerti dia soal bahasa jepang. Yang dia ngerti cuma ikeh ikeh kimochi palingan. Haha" balas Wonwoo dengan tertawa sinis nya.  
"Oh. Baguslah." Balas Hoshi sambil memundurkan kepalanya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas dan mencoba tak terbawa emosi. "Eh sudah-sudah, sekarang coba kau nyanyikan woo." Ucap Mingyu sambil focus ke lirik.  
Kemudian Wonwoo pun menyanyikan lagunya dan mereka berlatih bersama hingga jam 5 sore.

Wonwoo's today Ep 9 (02.03.15) : Hampir saja ketahuan kalau semua lirik itu adalah perasaanku. Aku lupa kalau aku pernah curhat tentang Mingyu pada Hoshi. Pantas saja dia begitu padaku. Dan setauku dia bukan menyukai Mingyu. Tapi … ah sudahlah.

! DAY 8 !  
Wonwoo's today Ep 10 (03.03.15) : hanya latihan.-_-

! DAY 9 ! Wonwoo's Today Ep 11 (04.03.15) : 10 hari lagi tanggal persahabatan kita yang ke 2! Dan mungkin ini yang terakhir. Kalau dirayakan. Akankah seindah tahun kemarin saat hari jadi yang pertama?

! DAY 10 !  
Wonwoo's Today Ep 12 (05.03.15) : Tanggal cantik tapi harinya tak cantik. Hoshi marah pada Mingyu. Mingyu galau dan aku hanya latihan sendirian. Hft..

! DAY 11 ! Wonwoo's Today Ep 13 (06.03.2015) : Mingyu dan Hoshi baikan,Latihan terabaikan! Aku hanya jadi penonton setia sinetron kemesraan mereka :'v seharusnya aku menyiapkan buat praktek fisika minggu depan. Tapi karena katanya ingin latihan,jadi aku siapkan malam-malam.

! DAY 12 !  
Wonwoo's Today Ep 14 (07.03.2015) : Hari ini Mingyu dan Hoshi kencan. Aku yang jomblo ini bisa apa. Liburan latihan sendiri hft.

! DAY 13 !  
*diruang kelas,Jam kosong*  
"Wonwoo,Antarkan aku ke toilet dong" bisik Mingyu.  
"Malas ah. Kau saja sendiri" jawab Wonwoo yang tengah lesu diatas mejanya.  
"Wonwoo,Ayolah~~" paksa Mingyu sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoopun tertarik dan akhirnya bangun dari bangkunya.(?) Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar mandi berdua. "Ayolah sini masuk" ajak Mingyu yang hendak masuk ke toilet.  
"Tidak,Aku disini saja." Jawab Wonwoo lalu Mingyupun masuk ke toilet. Wonwoo melihat sosok mencurigakan di pinggir toilet dekat gudang. Iapun mengendap-endap menghampiri sosok itu.  
"A… Apa itu!" teriaknya kaget. Terlihat Hoshi sedang berdiri bersender ditembok dan Seokmin dihadapannya. Mereka hendak berciuman namun batal saat mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mendengar teriakan itupun langsung keluar dari toilet.  
"Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu yang hendak menghampiri Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo mencegahnya dan langsung menarik tangannya dan bergegas ke kelas.  
"Ada apa Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu heran.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya ada guru dikelas!" jawab Wonwoo terburu-buru.  
"Tapi kan ini…."  
"Ah sudahlah cepat!"

Wonwoo's Today Ep 14 (08.03.2015) : benar kataku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang Seokmin dan Hoshi maksud itu? Apa yang aku lihat itu benar adanya? Apa itu bukan halusinasi? Kasihan Mingyu! Untung dia tak lihat apa yang aku lihat tadi. Kalau dia melihatnya,mungkin praktekku batal! Kelas 3 men!

-…-  
! DAY 14 !  
*Sepulang sekolah,Mereka ber3 latihan disudut kelas.*

Seperti biasa,Wonwoo,Mingyu dan Hoshi duduk disudut ruangan, bersila dilantai. Terlihat Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk memainkan gitarnya,Mingyu yang tengah berlatih bernyanyi dan Hoshi yang sedari tadi sibuk chatting-an ntah dengan siapa. Mingyu mencoba merebut handphone milik Hoshi.  
"Sini aku lihat,kau lagi chatting dengan siapa sih?"  
"T..Tidak ada" jawab Hoshi gugup.  
"Ayo sini aku lihat." Ucap Mingyu yang menarik hp Hoshi dan mencoba merebutnya.  
"Jangan!" ucap Hoshi sambil menarik kembali hpnya.  
"Mencurigakan" jawab Mingyu yang mencoba menarik hp nya lagi.  
"Mingyang!" bentak Hoshi.  
"Eh sudahlah tak usah ribut. Biarkan saja dia bermain hp dulu. Besok kita itu praktek. Kapan selesainya kalau kalian berantem terus!" bentak Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang biasanya pendiam kali ini membentak dan merekapun kaget lalu diam dan meneruskan latihan.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 15 (09.03.2015) : ada yang aneh dari diri Hoshi. Sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya tapi aku tak mau berfikiran buruk. Mungkin hanya teman. Besok aku ujian praktek,lalu ujian akhir,kemudian ujian kelulusan. Oh Tuhan~~ Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuka buku ini lagi.

-…-  
! PRAKTEK !

*Pagi hari menjelang praktek*  
"Pagi semua~~!" teriak Dokyeom yang baru saja tiba dan masih berdiri dekat pintu kelas sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya dan memamerkan senyum kudanya(?). Lalu Wonwoopun datang dengan tangan kiri memegang tas yang disandangnya sedangkan tangan kanan memegang sebuah tas gitar.  
"Permisi.." ucap Wonwoo sambil melewati dokyeom. "Hmm. Ne" jawab dokyeom yang lalu merapatkan kedua tangannya ke bawah lalu sedikit membungkuk.  
Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas dan senyum miring lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Sudah siap?" bisik Mingyu yang menoleh ke belakang kearah Wonwoo yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya.  
"Hmmm." Jawab Wonwoo sambil melepas sandangan tasnya dan tersenyum. Mingyu balas dengan senyuman lalu kembali menghadap kedepan.  
"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sambut pak guru seni yang baru saja masuk ke kelas lalu langsung duduk dikursinya.  
"Selamat pagi pak" jawab anak-anak kompak.  
"Sudah siap semua?" Tanya pak guru.  
"Siap pak!" jawab anak-anak.  
"Seharian ini kita akan praktek musik. Baiklah kelompok pertama silahkan maju kedepan." Ujar pak guru.  
Lalu sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang pun maju kedepan. Mereka adalah Kelompok Dokyeom. "Annyeong. Kami dari 17-VT akan menyanyikan lagu 20. Selamat menyaksikan." Ucap Dokyeom.  
Ntah kenapa Hoshi senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat Dokyeom didepan,dan dokyeom membalas senyumannya. Namun Mingyu tak melihatnya karena ia sedang berbalik ke belakang untuk berdiskusi dengan Wonwoo.  
"Mereka nyanyi apa tadi?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.  
"lagu 20." Jawab Wonwoo yang kemudian mengeluarkan gitar dari tasnya. Hoshi yang saat itu tengah serius melihat dokyeom,ikut bernyanyi kecil.  
"If you want me~ yeah if you want me~" nyanyi kecilnya sambil mendirikan sebelah tangannya untuk menjadi penopang dagunya. Seketika Mingyu berbalik ke arah Hoshi lalu menepuk pundak Hoshi.  
"Ish apaan sih!" jawab Hoshi. "Ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung. Hoshi langsung berbalik ke arah Mingyu.  
"E..Eh tak apa" ucap Hoshi terbata-bata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Mingyu hanya menatap Hoshi sambil tersenyum-senyum.  
"Eh kau kenapa? Ishhh" ucap Hoshi sambil mencubit pipi Mingyu.  
"Imut sekali~~" jawab Mingyu lalu mencubit balik pipi Hoshi.  
"EHEM.." ucap Wonwoo sambil berpura-pura batuk. Hoshi dan Mingyu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu. Dan kelompok 1 pun selesai tampil.  
"Kelompok selanjutnya,silahkan maju ke depan." Ucap pak guru.  
"Eh kelompok kita!" tegas Mingyu. Wonwoo,Mingyu dan Hoshi langsung ke depan dan menarik kursinya untuk duduk di depan. Wonwoo membawa sebuah gitar, Mingyu membawa sebuah kahon(Alat Musik pukul yang bentuknya kotak dan bisa didudukin(?)) dan Hoshi membawa Tambourine(Kecrek).  
"Annyeong . kami dari WGS(WooGyuShi). Saya JeonWonwoo"  
"Saya Kim Mingyu"  
"Dan saya Kwon Hoshi."  
"Akan menampilkan lagu karangan kami yang berjudul ANSWER. Selamat menyaksikan" tutup Wonwoo lalu membuka lagu itu dengan petikan gitarnya.

"Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer Eien ni kimi wo mamoritainda~~~" pembukaan nyanyian Wonwoo dilanjutkan dengan pukulan kahon Mingyu dan diikuti kecrek Hoshi. "Chikaku ni iru sore dake de Mune wo kurushiku saseru mono wa nan darou?" Wonwoo.  
" Kotoba de wa tsutawaranai konna Atsui kimochi wa hajimetenanda" Mingyu " Demo kimi wa shiranai " Wonwoo.((Zutto) Mingyu &Hoshi)  
" Kaze ga tada fuiteru dake" Hoshi.

" Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki Unmei no youni kono te nobasou" Wonwoo,Mingyu & Hoshi.

-Skip-

"Gamsahamnida" Ucap ketiga lelaki itu berbarengan lalu membungkuk. Lalu mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing. "Akhirnya selesai" batin Wonwoo sambil mengelus dadanya dan tersenyum lega.  
"Kau kenapa woo?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan tesenyum.

.-.  
*Pulang sekolah*

"Wonwoo,Aku pulang duluan ya!" ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo.  
"Kau tak bersama Hoshi?" Balas Wonwoo.  
"Tidak. Aku ada urusan." Ucap Mingyu.  
"Hati-hati ya" ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman dan dibalas Mingyu dengan senyuman kembali.  
Wonwoo yang saat itu masih berdiam didalam kelas,mencoba merenung.  
"Terlihat aneh! Aku harus mencari tahu tentang hubungan Seokmin dan Hoshi" "Ya! Tapi untuk apa?" "Ah aku penasaran! Sebelum aku pergi dari sekolah ini aku harus mencari tahunya. Hitung-hitung pengalaman. Haha" kalimat-kalimat itu menghantui pikiran Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung segera membereskan barang-barang nya lalu bergegas pergi pulang.

Dijalan pulang,ia melihat Hoshi dan Seokmin yang tengah berada diatas motor. Ia segera bersembunyi untuk mengintip dan memastikan apakah itu benar mereka atau bukan. Dan ternyata itu benar. Seokmin mengendarai motornya sedangkan Hoshi memeluk Seokmin dibelakang. "Aku harus beritahu Mingyu sekarang!"  
Iapun langsung mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan bergegas mengirim SMS pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo : Mingyu! Barusan aku melihat Hoshi pulang bersama Seokmin. Seokmin mengendarai motor ninja dan Hoshi memeluk tubuhnya dibelakang. Seperti ada yang aneh!

Mingyu : Arah jalan pulang mereka kan sama. Pelukan itu kan wajar kan sesame teman.

Wonwoo : Tapi itu beda!

Mingyu : Kau tak boleh Negative thinking hm. Sudah ya aku sedang dijalan.

Wonwoo : Hm. Maaf

"Sial! Eh tapi benar juga. Ah sudahlah aku pulang saja." Gumam Wonwoo sebari menendang kerikil didepannya.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 16 (10.03.2015) : Hari yang menyenangkan! Aku selesai menampilkan lagu karyaku ^^ Tadi aku melihat Seokmin bersama Hoshi. Yang benar saja? Aku menjadi penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Biar sajalah aku tak akan memberitahu Mingyu. Aku akan menyelidiki diam-diam.

(DAY = END)

Praktek yang paling ditunggu Wonwoo sudah selesai. Kini Wonwoo harus menjalani praktek-praktek lainnya. Wonwoo semakin hari semakin sibuk. Sudah 2 hari ia tidak menulis diary(Wonwoo's Today). Dan kini sudah sehari menjelang Anniv ke 2 tahun persahabatan mereka. Dan Wonwoo berencana untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu merayakannya.

*dikelas, pulang sekolah*  
"Mingyu,akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang bersama Hoshi,kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dihadapan Mingyu. "Aku sibuk dan dia sibuk. Jadinya begitu." Jawab Mingyu murung.  
"Hmm sabar ya. Sebetar lagi libur hehe" ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu dan tersenyum.  
"Besok kita jadi main kan?" lanjutnya.  
"Hmm. Iya. Aku sudah memberitahu Hoshi." Jawab Mingyu diiringi senyuman.  
"Hoshi mana?" Tanya Wonwoo.  
"Dia les hari ini." Jawab Mingyu.  
"Yasudah pulang sana. Aku juga mau pulang. Aku duluan ya bye~" jawab Wonwoo yang kemudia keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan pulang sendirian. Dan didekat gerbang terlihat Seokmin yang sedang bersama Hoshi. Wonwoo berhenti sejenak dari langkah kakinya untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat mereka bermesraan dan pergi berboncengan berdua. Ia pun langsung memberitahu Mingyu lewat sms karena Mingyu sudah pulang juga tadi.

Wonwoo : gyu,aku melihat Seokmin bersama Hoshi lagi!  
Mingyu : mereka kan satu tempat les woo. Kau ini ada2 saja kkk~

Wonwoo hanya membacanya saja lalu bergegas pulang.

Wonwoo's today Ep 17 (13.03.2015) : sudah 2 hari aku tak menulis hm. Hanya satu pertanyaanku,akankah semua kembali seperti dulu? Apakah besok akan seperti tahun lalu?

-…-  
*hari libur,ditaman*  
Hari ini tepat hari jadi persahabatan mereka yang ke 2 tahun. Wonwoo,Mingyu dan Hoshi berkumpul ditaman dekat sekolah untuk bermain. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama hari ini. Mereka duduk dibangku dekat lapangan basket. "Ayo main!" ajak Wonwoo yang tengah memegang sebuah bola basket ditangannya.  
"Ayo. Aku pasti menang hari ini~" jawab Mingyu sambil berdiri dan mendekati lapangan basket.  
"Ayo shyshy~~" ajak Mingyu pada Hoshi.  
"Aku tak mau gyanggyang~~~" jawab Hoshi manja yang masih duduk dibangku seperti malas berdiri.  
"Aku sudah lemah kalau melihatmu begitu." Jawab Mingyu sambil mencubit dagu Hoshi.  
"Uhh.. sakit" jawab Hoshi manja.  
"Maaf chagiya hehe~" balas Mingyu yang mengelus pipi Hoshi. Hoshi hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum imutnya. Wonwoo yang dari kejauhan hanya melihatnya dan melamun sambil memeluk bola basket yang dipegangnya.  
"tunggu disini ya hmm." Jawab Mingyu,lalu ia menghampiri Wonwoo untuk main basket. Sedangkan Hoshi sibuk bermain dengan hpnya.  
"Ayo aku duluan." Jawab Wonwoo lalu ia mendribble bola basket dan mencoba memasukkannya kedalam ring namun dilawan oleh Mingyu. Beberapa saat kemudian hp Hoshi berbunyi. "Sebentar ya!" teriak Hoshi lalu menjauh dari lapangan itu untuk mengankat telfon.  
"halo,ada apa Seokmin?"  
"Kau lupa janji kita hari ini?"  
"Makan ice cream~~ haha" "Ayo cepat. Aku menunggumu didepan gerbang sekolah."  
"Tapi aku masih bermain dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu"  
"Yasudah aku pulang."  
"Eh eh jangan dong. Aku rindu padamu Seokmin-ah"  
"Hmm aku juga. Cepat aku tunggu."  
" " lalu Hoshipun menutup telfonnya.

Lalu Hoshipun kembali ke tempat semula. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pamit pergi.  
"Aku pamit dulu ya. Ibuku sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku ada acara keluarga hari ini. Mian" teriak Hoshi panik. Permainanpun terhenti sejenak.  
"Ta..tapi kan kita mau pulang bareng?" teriak Mingyu. "Mian.. miannnnnnn.. happy 2nd anniversary Mingyu,Wonwoo" ucap Hoshi yang langsung mendekati mereka lalu memeluk mereka.  
" ya" balas Wonwoo. Lalu Hoshipun segera pergi dan diam-diam segera menghampiri Hoshi. Wonwoo yang penasaranpun langsung mengikuti Hoshi diam-diam.  
"Mingyu,minumku habis. Aku beli minum dulu ya. Tunggu sini." Ucap Wonwoo sebari melempar bola.  
"Hmm ne" jawab Mingyu.  
Wonwoopun segera pergi diam diam dari tempat itu sambil menguntit Hoshi. Dan tibalah ia didekat taman yang berhadapan dengan sekolah. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan melihat Hoshi dan Seokmin yang tengah naik motor dan akan pergi.  
"Benarkan apa kataku. Dia berubah" gumamnya. Lalu ia membeli minum dan kembali kepada Mingyu.

"Nih gyu." Ujar Wonwoo sambil melempar sebuah botol minuman kepada Mingyu.  
"Gomawo." Jawab Mingyu,lalu mereka duduk dibangku.  
"Mau pulang kapan? Besok kita sudah mulai pemantapan." Tanya Wonwoo.  
"Hm.. nanti saja. Ini kan hari libur." Balas Mingyu .  
"Siapa yang kalah cepat menghabiskan minum ini, harus traktir! Gimana?" Ajak Wonwoo.  
"Ayok siapa takut!" jawab Mingyu.  
"1…2..3" mereka pun berlomba menghabiskan minum itu,dan akhirnya Wonwoo yang kalah.  
"Sekarang belikan aku ice cream hahaha~" ucap Mingyu tertawa.  
"Heleh baiklah" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengacak-acak ambut Mingyu.  
"Eh iya sebelumnya Happy 2nd Anniversary ya Mingyu!" peluk Wonwoo.  
"Happy 2nd anniversary juga Wonwoo" balas peluk Mingyu.  
"Yasudah aku pergi beli dulu ya" Wonwoo melepas pelukan dan Mingyu mengangguk.  
Wonwoo pun segera mengambil motornya lalu ia bergegas pergi ke toko ice cream. Iapun langsung masuk dan terkejut melihat Hoshi dan Seokmin yang tengah berduaan didalam situ namun mereka tak melihat Wonwoo. Ia bersembunyi dan memakai topi agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka dan iapun membeli 2 ice cream green tea. Terdengar sekilas percakapan antara mereka.  
"Mingyumu tidak marah?" (Seokmin menatap Hoshi)  
"Hmm.. dia tak tahu" (Hoshi menunduk)  
"Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau memilih dia?"(Seokmin memegang tangan Hoshi)  
"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku mencintaimu,tapi Aku memanfaatkan Mingyu agar Wonwoo tak jadian dengannya." (Hoshi memegang kedua tangan Seokmin)  
"Kamu ini haha" (Seokmin tertawa lalu menoel hidung Hoshi)  
"Ishhh apa" (Hoshi manyun)  
(Seokmin mencium jempolnya lalu jempol itu ditempelkan pada bibir Hoshi)  
(Pipi Hoshi memerah)

"Aku harus memberitahunya. Harus!" gumam Wonwoo lalu ia langsung pergi menemui Mingyu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tiba di taman dan menghampiri Mingyu.  
"M..Mingyu ah. Ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah ice cream.  
"Sini duduk. Terimakasih ya!" balas Mingyu sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya dan menerima ice cream pemberian Wonwoo. Wonwoopun duduk disebelahnya dan memakan ice creamnya.  
"Habiskan ya.." Jawab Wonwoo gugup.  
"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu hmm?" balas Mingyu disela-sela makannya.  
"A… Itu" jawab Wonwoo yang terlihat makan ice cream buru-buru.  
"Jangan buru-buru. Ada apa hmm?" jawab Mingyu yang menghabiskan ice creamnya.  
"Tadi aku melihat Seokmin dan Hoshi di toko Ice Cream. Mereka sedang bermesraan dan aku mendengar percakapan mereka bahwa mereka pacaran dan mereka saling mencintai. Dan dia menerimamu hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanmu saja!" Cerita Wonwoo. Seketika wadah ice cream yang telah habis itu jatuh dari tangan Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak kaget.  
"Itu tak mungkin! Itu bukan dia. Kau pembohong. Dari awal kau ingin merusak hubunganku kan? Jujur saja. Kau selalu negative thinking pada Hoshi.!" Bentak Mingyu dan Wonwoopun tersentak kaget.  
"Ta..Tapi serius Mingyu!" balas Wonwoo cemas.  
"Ahh sudahlah! Aku muak denganmu. Kau mengecewakanku. Mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi!" bentak Mingyu kemudian ia mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.  
"Ta..Tapi!" sambung Wonwoo.  
"Diam kau!" bentak Mingyu lagi lalu iapun menjauh dari Wonwoo.  
"Tapi aku serius" Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia hanya mengelus dada dan merasa sakit yang amat dalam. Kedua sahabat yang ia cintai kini telah hilang. Cuacapun mulai mendung tapi Wonwoo yang masih kaget dengan perkataan Mingyu tadi masih melamun dibangku itu. Ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi. Seketika hujan pun turun dan ia kehujanan disitu. Ia menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memeluk lututnya sambil masih menangis. Hingga ia pulang pada malam hari dan akhirnya sakit.

Wonwoo's Today Ep 18 (14.03.2015) : Aku tak percaya. Ini hari terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membiarkan buku ini berdebu.

*8hari setelah kejadian itu*  
"Hai Junhui." Sambut Wonwoo yang baru saja tiba ke kelas dan langsung duduk dibelakang Junhui.  
"Annyeong Wonwoo. Sehat?" jawab jun yang tengah asik mengerjakan pr yang lupa ia kerjakan.  
"Ada apa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo sebari melepaskan sandangan tasnya.  
"Kau sakit kan waktu hari sabtu. Makanya aku Tanya kau kenapa." Jawab jun yang masih asik menulis.  
"Hujan-hujanan" jawab Wonwoo tertawa. Jun langsung berbalik ke belakang menghadapn Wonwoo.  
"Apa? Kau hujan-hujanan? Kita ini kelas 3! Kita harus mengikuti ujian! Kalau saat ujian kau sakit bagaimana! Kalau kau nanti…" omelnya,lalu Wonwoo menutup mulutnya itu dengan sebuah buku yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.  
"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Terimakasih ya. Ini bukunya." Jawab Wonwoo. Jun mengambil buku yang ditempelkan dimukanya itu lalu melirik kesal Wonwoo dan berbalik ke depan.  
"jangan kesal begitu nanti aku.." Wonwoo menusuk-nusuk punggung Junhui dengan jarinya.  
"Nanti apa? Tak bisa pinjam catatan? Hm." Jawab Junhui sedikit menoleh kebelakang.  
"Hehehe." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauh dari Mingyu,kenapa?" Tanya Jun. Lalu Wonwoo membalikkan badan Junhui dan berbisik ditelinganya.  
" . . .hm" bisik Wonwoo.  
"Hmm sudahlah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang aku ne." jawab Junhui.  
"Sip." Jawab Wonwoo.  
*Sepulang sekolah*

Wonwoo masih berada didalam kelasnya dan masih menempel dibangkunya. Ia terus menatap kacamata bacanya itu sambil melamun. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan Hoshi yang masih ada ditempat itu.  
"Gyang aku duluan ya. Hati-hati sayang" ucap Hoshi pada Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu.  
"Ayolah pulang bersamaku" jawab Mingyu manja sambil menarik Hoshi.  
"Tak bisa. Aku ada " Ucap Hoshi memelas sambil mengelus pipi Mingyu.  
"Hmm ne. hati-hati ya." Jawab Mingyu sambil berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Hoshi.  
"Hmm ne." ucap Hoshi mencubit pipi Mingyu. "Bye!" sambungnya. Lalu Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya itu karena masih mencatat.  
"Ada Wonwoo. Sapa tidak ya. Sapa tidak ya." Gumam Mingyu dalam hati. Wonwoo yang sudah terbangun dari lamunannya itu langsung memakai kacamatanya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Iapun menyandang tas dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Ia pergi keluar tanpa sedikitpun melirik Mingyu. Dengan cueknya ia berjalan keluar kelas. Mingyu pun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Saat Wonwoo menuju luar gerbang,lagi-lagi ia melihat Seokmin bersama Hoshi bermesraan diatas motor dan berboncengan. Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu tak melihat itu. Wonwoo hanya melihat mereka dengan diam tanpa kata dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.  
"Untuk apa aku peduli?" gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu iapun melanjutkan jalannya menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan pergi pulang.  
"Lebih baik aku memikirkan ujianku yang 2 minggu lagi itu kan?" lanjut gumamnya dalam hati.

Wonwoo's today Ep 18 (22.03.2015) : apa aku bilang kim Mingyu. Kau ditipu! Kau tak curiga sama sekali! Kenapa aku masih memikirkanmu! Asal kau tahu,ini tandanya aku masih peduli terhadapmu!-/-/-/-/-/-/…,…

Tulis Wonwoo dibuku diarynya hari ini. Terlihat beberapa coretan dibuku itu. Seketika air mata menetes dipipinya. "Aku masih peduli padamu kim Mingyu. Aku tak kuat sebenarnya. Sebenarnya~!" teriaknya dalam tangisan.

*Setelah ujian berakhir,Merekapun mendapatkan kelulusannya *

Terlihat disudut ruangan aula,terdapat Wonwoo dan Junhui yang sedang mengobrol.  
"Selamat ya!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Junhui. Junhuipun membalas pelukannya.  
"Kau juga ya! Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Jun.  
"Ntah. Sepertinya kembali ke kampungku. Kalau kau Jun?" "Aku akan kembali ke china sepertinya."  
"Yasudah sukses ya. Jangan lupa kabari aku. Aku pulang duluan!" ucap Wonwoo lalu memeluk jun sekilas lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dengan membawa ijazah kelulusannya itu,ia segera pulang dan memberikannya pada Eommanya.

*Disisi lain*  
Mingyu terlihat seperti anak hilang yang mencari Hoshi. Ia keluar dari aula dan melihat keluar. Ternyata sedang ada Hoshi yang duduk berdekatan dengan Seokmin. Terlihat Seokmin yang membawa seikat bunga untuk Hoshi.

"Selamat ya sayang. Ini untukmu" ucap Seokmin sambil memberi bunga itu.  
"Terimakasih sayang. Selamat juga ya" Ucap Hoshi yang langsung memeluk Seokmin. Dan Hoshi melihat bahwa disudut sana terlihat Mingyu yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Mingyu langsung menghampiri mereka dan Hoshi langsung melepaskan pelukan itu.  
"Kenapa dilepas sayang?" Tanya Seokmin.  
"Apa-apaan ini Seokmin? Apa maksud sayang-sayangan?!" seketika Mingyu kaget lalu membantingkan serangkai bunga yang dipegangnya. Seokmin dan Hoshi langsung berdiri.  
"euumm…" Seokmin menggaruk kepala.  
"A..aku bisa jelaskan Mingyu." Jawab Hoshi gugup.  
"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Benar berarti kata Wonwoo. Kau selingkuh! Kau jahat!" ujar Mingyu sambil menarik kerah Hoshi.  
"Lepaskan! Dia kekasihku!" bentak Seokmin sambil menarik lepas tangan Mingyu dari kerah Hoshi.  
"Hah?! Kekasih? Jelaskan padaku Hoshi jelaskan!" ucap Mingyu seketika memegang kedua tangan Hoshi namun Hoshi melepasnya lalu menggandeng tangan Seokmin.  
"Maafkan aku Mingyu. Aku menerimamu karena aku tahu Wonwoo mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku mencintai Seokmin. Bukan dirimu." Jelas Hoshi menunduk.  
"Ta..Tapi?!" Mingyu menatap sedih pada Hoshi.  
"Maaf." Seokmin menunduk dan Hoshi juga. Seketika Mingyu langsung berlari kearah aula dan masuk ke dalam mencari Wonwoo. Dan ia menghampiri Junhui.  
"Dimana Wonwoo?" ucapnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Junhui. "Sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Junhui dingin.  
"Kau sungguh?!" ucap Mingyu dan Jun hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung berlari ke arah parkiran lalu mengambil motor ninjanya dan segera pergi kerumah Wonwoo.

.-.  
*Sesaat sebelum kedatangan Mingyu*  
Sesampainya dirumah,Wonwoo langsung menghampiri ibunya.  
"Eomma ini nilaiku." Ucap Wonwoo gembira sebari menyerahkan ijazah pada Eomma nya. Lalu Eommanya melihat nilai-nilai di ijazah itu.  
"Hm.. anak eomma memang pintar." Ucap eommanya sambil memeluk Wonwoo dan tersenyum.  
"Kita pulang ke changwon ne." sambung ibunya. Wonwoo memeluk erat ibunya.  
"Ne Eomma. Sekarang?" jawab Wonwoo. Eommanya melepaskan pelukan.  
"Iya sayang. Appa sebentar lagi pulang dan kita akan berangkat. Cepat ganti baju." "Ne eomma" Wonwoo bergegas ke kamar lalu mengganti baju dan mengambil koper berisi baju-bajunya yang ia siapkan sehari sebelumnya.  
"Tinnnnn…" bunyi klakson mobil.  
"Wonwoo cepat,appa sudah pulang." Ucap eommanya yang langsung mengangkat barang-barang bersama appanya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Wonwoo langsung segera bergegas keluar dan memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil. Setelah semua selesai,mereka langsung naik ke mobil dan bergegas berangkat.

Wonwoo's today Ep.19 (14.05.2015): Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menulis ini. Selamat tinggal,Kim Mingyu!

Wonwoo merobek selembar kertas lalu melemparnya didepan gerbang. Ia menutup buku diarynya itu lalu memeluknya. Ia memasang headset ditelinganya dan seketika tertidur.

*Kembali ke Mingyu*  
Mingyu tiba dirumah Wonwoo. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Wonwoo berkali-kali. Lalu ia mencoba membuka gerbang rumah Wonwoo namun terkunci. Ia menarik-narik pintu gerbang itu.  
"WONWOOO AKU DISINI!"  
"WONWOO MAAFKAN AKU!"  
"WONWOO KAU DIMANA? BUKA GERBANGNYA"  
"WONWOOO!" teriaknya.  
"Wonwoo sudah pergi ke changwon tuan." Tegur salah satu penjaga dirumah sebelah. Seketika Mingyu terjatuh hingga terduduk.  
"Wo..Wonwoo?" "Wonwoo!" ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memukul-mukul gerbang rumah itu. Perasaan bersalah pada Wonwoopun menghantuinya. Ia menyesal telah menyakiti Wonwoo. Ia kini merasakan sakit seperti apa yang dialami Wonwoo. Disaat ia menangis,ia melihat sebuah gumpalan terjatuh ditanah. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya. "Bagiku, di sana hanya ada satu jawaban Sampai kapanpun aku ingin melindungi dirimu

Apa yang bisa menusukku dengan kesedihan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya?  
Perasaan hangat yang tak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata ini Adalah yang pertama bagiku Tapi, kau tidak tahu (selalu)  
Seperti angin yang bertiup saja

Demi suatu saat nanti, bila ada cinta Hingga hari itu tiba, terus begini pun tak mengapa Saat hatimu terasa akan hancur Seperti takdir, akan kuulurkan tangan ini

Di hadapan mata itu, terkadang Tampak pemandangan yang menyedihkan Tak ada rasa nyaman Aku ingin memeluk orang yang gemetaran itu Mengapa kau sendirian (bahkan saat ini)  
Berdiri menantang angin?

Walau kau tak menyadari keberadaanku Akan kubentangkan kedua tanganku untuk membuat penghalang Hal-hal menyakitkan yang akan melukaimu Sebagai penggantimu, akan kuterima semuanya

Sekarang, angin sedang berkata padaku

Demi suatu saat nanti, bila ada cinta Hingga hari itu tiba, terus begini pun tak mengapa Saat hatimu terasa akan hancur Seperti takdir, akan kuulurkan tangan ini

Ada cinta yang hanya bisa kuberikan padamu Tertawa tanpa mengetahui apapun itu tak mengapa Bagiku, di sana hanya ada satu jawaban Akan kujauhkan rasa sakit itu supaya tak melukaimu

Kim Mingyuku tersayang,kaulah Answer ku3 (Translate Lirik Answer)"

"A…Apa?" ia membacanya dan tersentak kaget. Ia baru mengetahui makna lagu itu. Ia semakin sedih dan menangis.  
"Maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku dulu tak mengetahuinya dan tak percaya padamu. Aku jahat. Aku bodoh!" gumamnya yang masih menangis terisak-isak. Ia langsung bangun dan menyimpan kertas itu dalam tasnya lalu pergi pulang.

Sudah 10 bulan berlalu, hari ini tepat 3 tahun hari jadi persahabatan mereka. Wonwoo yang kebetulan pulang ke seoul,mengunjungi taman untuk melepas rindunya pada masa lalu. Ia duduk dibangku dekat lapangan basket di taman dekat sekolahnya dulu.

"Hmm aku merindukan tempat ini,taman ini,bangku ini…." Seketika Wonwoo hening.  
"Bb..bangku… bangku ini? Aa..aaah tidak. Tidak. Aku takut ah tidak!" ucap Wonwoo yang langsung berdiri. Seketika mukanya pucat karena mengingat kejadian tahun lalu yang membuat ia trauma. Ia berjalan terbata-bata sambil memegang kepalanya.  
"Ta…tidakhh…aahh kenapa aku kesini." Ia terus menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mundur. Tiba-tiba.. "Bugg…" ia menabrak seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.  
"Aisshh… sakit" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Iapun berbalik badan. Dan ternyata itu..  
"Kau… ka… kau? Mingyu?" ucapnya terkejut. Ia langsung bangun dari jatuhnya.  
"Tidak. Pergi kau pergi!" ia langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyupun mengejarnya.  
"Wonwoo! Aku mau bicara! Aku mohon!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Wonwoo. Mingyu terus berlari mengejar Wonwoo hingga akhirnyaia menggapai tangan Wonwoo dan memegangnya kencang.  
"Lepaskan Mingyu!" brontak Wonwoo sambil menarik tangannya.  
"Tunggu dulu.. tunggu" jawab Mingyu memohon.  
"Lepaskan! Lepass.."  
"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo" jawab Mingyu memelas. Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan diam menatap Mingyu.  
"A…apa?" tanyanya. Lalu ia menariknya kembali ke bangku tadi lalu duduk bersamanya. Wonwoo duduk dan mencoba tenang.  
"A..aku." ucap Mingyu gugup. Wonwoo masih diam melihatnya.  
"Aku,sudah tahu. Kau benar Wonwoo. Aku bodoh dulu tak percaya padamu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Seokmin dan Hoshi selingkuh. Dan.." ucap Mingyu lalu diputus Wonwoo.  
"Aku sudah tahu. Kau tak percaya padaku kan. Sudahlah." Jawab Wonwoo yang mencoba berdiri namun Mingyu mencegahnya.  
"Tunggu dulu. Duduklah." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun duduk.  
"Apa?" ucap Wonwoo yang terus menatap tanah didepannya.  
"Aku juga sudah baca kertas itu." Jawab Mingyu. "Kertas apa?" jawab Wonwoo dingin.  
"Kertas itu. Sehabis kelulusan,aku melihat mereka berdua selingkuh dihadapanku dan aku langsung pergi ke rumahmu. Tapi kau sudah pergi ke changwon. Dan aku menemukan sebuah gumpalan kertas. Aku mengambilnya,membukanya,lalu membacanya. Lirik Answer itu untukku kan?" cerita Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun tersenyum dan menatap Mingyu.  
"Hmm.. iya. Kau sudah tahu kan. Sudah jangan dibahas ya?" ucap Wonwoo dan berdiri, mencoba pergi dari tempat itu.  
"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Mingyu sebari mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya.  
"Aku masih menyimpannya!" sambung Mingyu.  
"Lalu?" jawab Wonwoo dingin yang menghentikan langkah jalannya sejenak. Mingyupun berdiri dan memohon.  
"Aku ingin melindungimu sampai kapanpun!" "Sudah terlambat,Mingyu-ssi" jawab Wonwoo sambil membuka kacamatanya,menutupnya,lalu memasukkan dalam jaketnya. Diam-diam ia menyeka air mata yang mulai menetes di pipinya.  
"Aku mencintaimu,Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu sambil memegang sebelah pundak Wonwoo.  
"Tapi Hoshi?" jawab Wonwoo yang masih belum berbalik.  
"Lupakan dia. Sekali lagi,Aku mencintaimu,Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu yang mulai mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat Mingyu.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu,Kim Mingyu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Mingyu erat dan menangis histeris. Mingyu pun ikut menangis.  
"Maafkan aku,aku sudah jahat kepadamu. Maafkan aku" Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo erat.  
"Tidak apa-apa Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo yang masih memeluk Mingyu.  
Seketika hujan turun deras. Dan mereka masih berpelukan. Ditengah hujan,Mingyu mencoba berkata sesuatu.  
"Jeon Wonwoo,Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"  
"Kim Mingyu,Aku mau!" jawab Wonwoo lugas. Pelukanpun semakin erat.  
"Bagiku hanya ada satu "Answer". Aku ingin melindungimu selamanya,Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu. Mereka berpelukan erat ditengah hujan deras itu.  
"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Mingyu."  
"Tidak akan." Mingyupun mencium kening Wonwoo.

-THE END-

Notes : ini terinspirasi dari NO3B – Answer. Sama seperti yang FF "Answer" yang JunHao hanya saja yang ini berbeda cerita dan Happy Ending. Semoga suka ya! Thanks For Reading^^ 


End file.
